It has been found that that the conventional oscillating mechanism for a crystal ball is complicated in structure thereby making it difficult to manufacture. As illustrated is FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, there is shown a prior art oscillating mechanism for a crystal ball. As may be seen, the oscillating mechanism includes a spring means 6, a gear 7 driven by the spring means 6, a pinion 8 engaged with the gear 7, a disc 81 connected with the pinion 8, an eccentric shaft 82 on the disc 81, a circular member 9 having an elongated slot 91 for receiving the eccentric shaft 82, and a plug 10. When in operation, the spring means 6 will drive the gear 7 to rotate. Then, the gear 7 will turn the pinion 8 which will in turn rotate the disc 1. Meanwhile, the eccentric shaft 82 will rotate with respect to the axis of the disc thereby making the circular member 9 to swing backwards and forwards and therefore, oscillating the rocking hots 11. However, such mechanism is complicated in structure and difficult to assemble.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool box which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.